<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lonely travels of an android by Acereack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489425">The lonely travels of an android</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acereack/pseuds/Acereack'>Acereack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Androids, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Gen, Humanity, Questioning, Robots, Threats of Violence, Travel, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acereack/pseuds/Acereack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two robots, one sentient, one forced to simply complete the tasks of mankind. Tasked with a simple mission, to discover a safe place for humans to live. But their travels take them to places they do not understand, things they cannot comprehend, as they question whether humanity truly deserves the planet it lives upon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The lonely travels of an android</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I liked onomatopoeia, the rustle of leaves as they moved with the wind, the crunch of snow under my feet. It kept me sane, god knows the thing they made to keep me sane didn’t work. But this was not a sound I heard very often. The buzzing of flies as they moved around a corpse.</p><p>He wore a uniform, and was slumped up against a tree. He had a self inflicted wound to his temple. He had taken his own life. There were far worse places to go, it was beautiful here.</p><p>“Do you wish to do anything X12?”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“I am not aware, that decision is for you to make.”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything I can do.”</p><p>“Then leave the body.”</p><p>“I feel like I should do something.”</p><p>“Then do something.”</p><p>“Where’s he from?”</p><p>“From the looks of it he appears to be of European descent.”</p><p>“Then we bury him.”</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>I pulled out the shovel from my bag and began to dig. It was hard work, and the semi frozen dirt seemed to resist the digging. It was as if it was telling me to stop digging, but I continued.</p><p>I looked around at the landscape, pausing, standing knee deep in the hole. I was high up on a mountain, not high enough to snow, but high enough to be above some cloud. It was green all around, and the white cloud beneath and above me was like an ocean.</p><p>There was another hill opposite us, the two hills joined about a mile to the east. It formed a valley going down to my left, where I could see several agriculture plots dug into the hillside. A ship had crashed into the side of it, carving a great wound through the hill. It was massive, B class at least. </p><p>“Whereabouts are we?”</p><p>Y9 walked over to me and spoke.</p><p>“We are nowhere X12, but when humans still were here, this place was known as China.”</p><p>“Huh, China. It was bombed heavily wasn’t it.”</p><p>“Only the cities on the coast, the countryside was left untouched, for a few years at least.”</p><p>I started digging again, and before I knew it, I had a hole big enough to bury the body. I closed his eyes and placed him in the hole, slowly covering him in dirt.</p><p>“Are you ready now X12?”</p><p>“Good to go Y9.”</p><p>I took one last look at the place.</p><p>“Record this Y9, I want to come back here.”</p><p>“They really did make you too human didn’t they X12.”</p><p>“They did their best.”</p><p>It made a few strange noises and set off down the path. It was well worn by centuries worth of people walking it. This path would take us all the way down to the valley floor. There should be a town there.</p><p>The path took you all the way up to the shrine on the top of the hill. I had decided not to go, I didn’t understand the customs, and I didn’t come here to offend.</p><p>The forest stretched all the way around us, quickly leaving the picturesque views of the valley to descend into the thick undergrowth. The branches hung low and the animals were noisy. Nature had retaken it all, faster than most expected. The trees formed a tunnel, and blocked all the light from getting through. </p><p>“What’s the town like?”</p><p>“Small” Y9 replied. “Nothing much in it, but we’re here to do a job.”</p><p>“That we are.”</p><p>We were here to declare if the landscape was now inhabitable or not. Levels of radiation, damage to buildings, number of survivors and such. We had combed the entire landscape, and the only things left were this town, and the nearest 20 or so mountains with a few towns around each. It was a big job.</p><p>“Do they usually pair Y and X units up?” I asked.</p><p>“They do tend to work together on this sort of thing.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Opposing traits.”</p><p>I stopped.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Well I mean I do all the work, and you carry the stuff.”<br/>
“That’s not how this works.”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Y9 chuckled to himself slightly and walked on.</p><p>I caught up quickly, I was bigger than him, and we walked on.</p><p>I saw a bright light flash past my eyes, and I stopped to look around. A parrot had landed on top of Y9, and was settling down.</p><p>“Well look at that.”</p><p>“Get it off me.” He said, annoyed.</p><p>“Let it stay.”</p><p>He tried to bat it away with his hands, but the bird just moved slightly and sat on his shoulder. He pushed it off and it flew back up into the air.</p><p>“Aww, why’d you do that?”</p><p>“I don’t like birds, they mess with my electrics, they bite at the wires.”</p><p>“I like them, they’re pretty.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re stupid.”</p><p>“No its not, I just think they’re nice.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>It wasn’t long until we descended through the cloud and came out the bottom, the town just below us. It was more of a very small village, there were only about 10 houses or so. They were nestled into the sides of the mountain, and left a river running down the middle of them. There was a small wooden bridge over the river, but it lay in ruins.</p><p>Most of the houses were covered in vines, and a few were destroyed completely. The river had taken one of the houses, and another one looked like it had been bombed. </p><p>I did a scan, and detected no one in the village. It was to be expected, most people left the villages and towns to go to the cities during the war. But that didn’t go well, they would have been better off staying out here.</p><p>“No one detected, lets have a look around.” I said.</p><p>We would need a complete report of the village, and multiple readings and photos to prove that it was safe to live in.</p><p>We split up and walked around the village, Y9 taking radiation samples and testing for chemicals in the water, and me taking pictures inside and outside of the buildings. </p><p>They had left everything behind, photos, toys, wardrobes full of clothes. I pulled my bag off my back and opened up a small tin box. It was filled with photos of families. All of them long dead, but I liked to keep them. I pulled of a family photo off the wall, they were on the edge of a beautiful forest, and were sitting down to have a picnic.</p><p>They were all mostly the same, the entire family standing outside of the house with blank faces. But there was the occasional one that was slightly more interesting. My favourite one was of a small boy and his sister playing in a pond. The boy had a look of great concentration as he held the fishing rod, and his sister was smiling and holding a frog.</p><p>I don’t know why I liked the photo so much, maybe it was because I never had a childhood, or because I longed to be part of a family. But I think it was the smiling, the great big grin on the girls face. I had never seen someone smile in person, all the survivors we came across were either seriously injured or depressed because they had lost everything.</p><p>“All done X12?”</p><p>“Gimme a second.”</p><p>I put the photo into the box and went outside, slinging the bag across my back.</p><p>“I haven’t done the other side of the village yet.”</p><p>“Neither, but the bridge is down.”</p><p>We couldn’t go through the river, we could sustain rain, but that much water would kill us.</p><p>“Take the readings from a distance, I guess Ill just take photos from here.”</p><p>I snapped a few from across the river. The houses were all lined up along it, and were on stilts in case of flooding.</p><p>This was my idea of a perfect life. Living with a family in a picturesque valley in the mountains, going to work on the hills daily, getting water from the stream…</p><p>“Are you done? Can we move on?” Y9 was getting impatient.</p><p>He didn’t have emotion settings, or if he did, they were all the way off. He was here to do a job and nothing else, but I was quite enjoying the journey. I liked the mountains, I liked this area.</p><p>We moved on through the valley and across the rice paddies to the village on the far side. The sky was open here, and I felt like I could see up to the heavens. Most people looked to the heavens during the war. But what rained down from them was not salvation. It was death.</p><p>Sometimes I don’t know why I do this job, this place was so beautiful, so pure. Humans did not deserve this place, they would just ruin it, they would cut down the trees, they would level the mountains for their cities. This world was better than them.</p><p>“Why do we do this Y9?”</p><p>“Because it is our job X12. What else would you have us do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just don’t think the humans deserve this place.”</p><p>“What will you do about it.”</p><p>“I can’t do anything.”</p><p>“Exactly, now do your job.”</p><p>I didn’t talk for the rest of the walk, and just pondered with my thoughts. The grass was long overgrown, and hadn’t been cut for years. There was the occasional house across the flats, which we checked, and then moved on. </p><p>There was one in particular that caught my eye, it was a 3 storied thin house. There was a giant towering tree that loomed over the top, reaching up to the sky. There was something lodged into the top of the tree, but all I could see was a large piece of metal coming out.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“No idea.” Said Y9. “Go and check.”</p><p>I flew up to the top, but it still gave me no clue as to what it was, the leaves of the tree were simply top thick to see through. I did a scan, and it came back. It was a zero. An old Japanese fighter plane that must have crashed here. It would have shattered the house into splinters, if not for the strength and thickness of the tree.</p><p>We had to get it out, if it still had bombs on it, we had to disarm them.</p><p>“How do we get it out without blowing the bombs?” I asked.</p><p>“Easy, we cut around it and gradually lower it down.”</p><p>Y9 Flew up and started to cut, the plane became more into view, and the white and red paint of the body became evident.</p><p>“Are you going to help?” Y9 asked irritably.</p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p>“I’ll give you the instructions, don’t worry.”</p><p>My scanners then showed me exactly where and when I had to cut, and I sliced the branches, and the plane slowly began to move downwards. It reached the bottom of the branches, and this was where it got difficult. Because we could no longer slowly move it down using the branches, we had to use ourselves.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“Ready for what?”</p><p>“Ready to catch the plane idiot. When I cut this branch it falls. I need you to be about half a metre below, and then lower it to the ground.”</p><p>“My thrusters aren’t strong enough to hold the plane.”</p><p>“Only for a second, then I can get there and we can lower it together.”</p><p>“If you say so.” He was smarter than me, and he seemed confident on this one.</p><p>He sliced through the branch, and the full weight of the plane fell on my shoulders. I was positioned just under the pilots cockpit, and I had lowered my head to my chest so I could support it fully with my shoulders. It was too much weight, and I began to fall, the back of the plane tilting back slightly.</p><p>Y9 took up the weight of the back, and some pressure was released off my shoulders. </p><p>We lowered it to the ground, and the wheels collapsed beneath it, leaving the body touching the bare dirt.</p><p>The wings had fallen off and were still in the tree. One of them fell to the floor with a clang, and toppled to the ground.</p><p>“I’ll look at the bomb chamber, you look in the cockpit.” Said Y9.</p><p>I opened up the glass cockpit, another body.</p><p>This one was long dead, and was just a skeleton now, with a few strips of rotting flesh hanging off it. I lifted it out of the plane and put the bones on the floor.</p><p>I didn’t bury it, I just left the bones to bleach in the afternoon sun. </p><p>There were 2 photos in the cockpit, one of his wife and 2 children, and the other of his unit. It had about 15 men standing smiling in front of a large bomber in the background. All of them Japanese.</p><p>I scanned the skull and correlated it to the photo to find out which one he was. He was the tallest of the group, standing at the back with a grin on his face. They all were grinning, all of them so happy to be going off to war. Of course, all of them were dead now. If they survived the war, as soon as they got back home, the bombs were dropped on Japan. First Hiroshima, then Nagasaki, and then every single city on the entire island. </p><p>Humans didn’t deserve anything, they had destroyed themselves entirely, when Japan was bombed, Germany reacted swiftly, and soon all of Europe was gone. Then America by the Russians, and Russia by the Americans. The circle of destruction went on and on until they were all satisfied. They had killed everyone, save the pods.</p><p>They had them stored up in the mountains, to keep them cold. Only to be opened if we had evidence of an area that was completely safe to re populate. Then they would bring in a different type of android to raise them, and they would decommission us. It wasn’t pretty, but we had a job to do here.</p><p>“You done?” Y9 asked, breaking my thoughts.</p><p>“Almost.”</p><p>I took some photos of the cockpit, and put the photos I found in my tin. Then I spotted something. It was just a glint of metal in my eye, but I focused in on it. It was a gun.</p><p>I reached down, careful to make sure that Y9 wasn’t watching, and picked it up. It was a pistol, and it felt nice in my hand. I don’t know what made me do it, but I took it. I put it in my bag, making sure to hide it deep within the lining so Y9 couldn’t scan for it. The bag was slightly lined with lead, so if he wanted to find it, I would have to empty the bag.</p><p>I closed the cockpit, and walked over to see what Y9 was doing, he was in to the bomb chamber and was now pulling all the bombs out one by one and disarming them. </p><p>“ Ah, good. Get one out and i’ll give you instructions.”</p><p>I pulled one of the bombs out, being careful not to drop it. I was feeling on edge, maybe I should put the gun back.</p><p>Y9 sent me the instructions, and I began to disarm it, cutting different wires and pulling out the explosive material. By the time I had done 1, Y9 had already finished. He laid them out on a flat piece of ground, and incinerated the materials. The explosive material we took. He said we would set it off in a little bit, when we found somewhere with no houses.</p><p>He told me to go investigate the house while he wrote a report about the explosives. The front door was locked, and I kicked it down. It fell cleanly, sending up a cloud of dust in front of me.</p><p>The ceilings were high, and the corridor was long, with multiple rooms going off it, and a staircase at the end. I checked each of the rooms, all of them empty. The kitchen had no rotting food in it, the sofas in the lounge were not mangled and destroyed, they were clean. There were photos hanging around the house, of a family. 2 parents 4 children, 3 boys 1 girl.</p><p>I went up the stairs to the bedrooms, it was big enough to have one each, with the parents bedroom being on the top floor. The photos were in colour, and considering that this house shouldn’t have been lived in since the war, this was strange. They must have been wealthy then.</p><p>I went back downstairs and took one last look, I was about to leave when I heard a slight noise, just a tiny cough. I turned around and scanned the house for heat, and found nothing. I got my scanners to focus in on the noise, and I walked towards it. It led me to a cupboard in the kitchen, and I opened it. Empty.</p><p>I pushed the cupboard aside and it presented me with a steel door. I turned the doorknob, and it let me in. It showed me a narrow passage, that lead downwards. I called Y9 in, and he appeared.</p><p>“What’s down there?” I asked.</p><p>“If its alive, we kill it.” He said.</p><p>“How?” I asked.</p><p>“With the gun in your bag.”</p><p>“What gun?”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>I took it out and began to walk down the stairs, Y9 just behind me. It led down deep, and we walked for a few minutes, heading the occasional metallic clang.</p><p>It led us down into the pitch black, and my natural sensors couldn’t pick anything up, so I switched over to green. The corridor lit up, and we continued down.</p><p>It led us into a small room, where an android sat on a chair, writing at a desk. The room was dimly lit with a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a desk, a small bookcase and a charging port. </p><p>“I was due to be decommissioned years ago. Do what you must.” </p><p>She spoke with a light robotic voice, I was an android as well, but i was far more advanced than this one.</p><p>“What generation are you?” Y9 asked.</p><p>“I’m an X2.”</p><p>Jesus, it was old. I was an X12, I really was more advanced.</p><p>“We’re not here to decommission you. We’re androids as well” I said.</p><p>“You are my friend, he however.” Indicating to Y9. “Is a robot.’</p><p>“How have you kept going all these years? They decommissioned all the X2s years ago, even if you survived, you should have naturally stopped?”</p><p>“They really did make you human huh” she had turned around and was addressing me directly. “I can answer one of those but not the other. I escaped decommission by running away, and I just kept running, I really don’t know why I did it. Something just flipped. And to answer why I’m still working, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Your chip is gone.” Said Y9 nonchalantly</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“Your tracking chip, they use that to slowly kill off the old ones, but yours isn’t there.”</p><p>“Huh, I just got lucky I guess.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, as our duty says, we will be forced to decommission you.”</p><p>He indicated for me to shoot her with the gun.</p><p>“What, no way. I’m not killing someone.”</p><p>“She’s due for scrap now.”</p><p>“For who Y9, who needs scrap?”</p><p>“The humans X12”</p><p>“There are no humans Y9, just the fucking pods.”</p><p>“Do not swear X12. Or curse at the humans.”</p><p>“Stop me.”</p><p>I raised the gun to Y9.</p><p>“Why are we doing this? The humans don’t deserve this planet. They killed every single one of them, all over their stupid war. Why the hell should I give them more scrap?”</p><p>“Because it is our task X12. I am a robot, I cannot defy them, but you can.”</p><p>“Why would they trust this to an android?”</p><p>“I do not know X12.”</p><p>“Then they suffer the consequences.”</p><p>I had some emotions. I could feel happiness, some sadness, guilt, regret, anger. But they were all mimics. I was programmed to react to these things, but I didn’t actually understand them. </p><p>If you put a man in a room, with nothing but a Chinese grammar book, that tells him how to respond to certain things. Another person outside the room puts in messages in Chinese, and the man responds how the grammar book tells him. Does he know Chinese? </p><p>No. This is the same with an AI, because I know all the responses, do I understand emotions. No.</p><p>And I sure as hell didn’t feel any emotions when I put a bullet right between Y9’s eyes.</p><p>He fell to the floor immediately, and spasmed slightly, and fell still. He would have been recording, and they sent out a report every 10 minutes. That left me with about 6 minutes if I remember correctly.</p><p>I opened up his head and pulled out a few wires. It fizzled slightly and I did a scan for anything still running. All of the systems were down, no one would know.</p><p>“Let’s go.” I said urgently.</p><p>“Go where?”</p><p>“Anywhere but here.”</p><p>We left quickly, leaving Y9 on the floor of the cold room, and moving the cabinet back when we got out.</p><p>“Where do we go now?”</p><p>“I have a plan.” I said.</p><p>I led the way across the flats, heading for the mountains in the distance.</p><p>“Whatever you intend to do, it is not well advised.”</p><p>“What do you know, you’re just an X2”</p><p>“More than you apparently.”</p><p>“Look, you don’t have to come with me, but if you tell anyone what happened back there I swear to god I will kill you.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>I glared at her and walked off, she didn’t follow. She turned the other direction and walked away.</p><p>That felt strange, that I would never see her again. I would never see Y9 again, or go back to that house. That was a strange feeling, that I had touched this androids life so intricately yet I had achieved nothing. It would have been better if I had just left it.</p><p>I had let my emotions get the better of me again, or the fake ones that I had at least. These emotions were fake, I was nothing more than a pathetic mockery of a demon. </p><p>Why was I here. </p><p>Why the fuck would they put me on this miserable planet they had destroyed. So much beauty, all held in the hands of gods. And crushed into a fine dust. A fine dust that somehow remains, to be moulded and crushed time and time again. </p><p>I knew what I had to do.</p><p>I made headway for the mountains, heading south. It would be a good few days until I got there. I let my mind go blank, and just setting my body on a course and walking. I would occasionally come back to and see where i was. </p><p>And grassland slowly turned to hills, as I continued to climb higher into the sky. I wasn’t effected with the changes in oxygen, so I could keep going quickly. There were a few animals up here, the occasional goat or so, and a great swooping bird overhead.</p><p>The land opened up here, and I could see for miles around, further than I had ever been able to see around the smaller hills. I could see towns in the surrounding area behind me, nothing but sheets of white mountain ahead. I continued to climb.</p><p>The hills disappeared, and inevitably turned to snow.</p><p>The snow was thick and pure, I had to move quickly through it or I would get to wet and fail. They put it up here in part so androids and robots would find it incredibly difficult to get up here. That they would really have to want to get there.</p><p>Without the effects of humans or global warming anymore, the snow never melted up here at all. I trudged through, trying to stay on track. I let my body go on autopilot and just looked around. I couldn’t see more than 5 metres or so in front of me, it was beautiful up here. I reached a small peak above the clouds and looked around.</p><p>The area was all cloaked in cloud, with the peaks of the tallest mountains poking through. Like stab wounds in a white cloak. </p><p>I saw the pods up ahead, it was a small opening in a cliff face. The steel door creaked as I presented my ID, and I turned the wheel that allowed me inside. It led me into a tiny room, just large enough for me to plug myself into. It required evidence that we had found places that were able to be repopulated. </p><p>It scanned all my photos, it felt as if there was a person combing through all my memories with a fine tooth comb. I could feel them searching through the photos, I could feel them checking my database. I wanted them out, I had cut of my emotions from the scan and it found the results positive, and allowed me inside. The door swivelled round with a light whoosh noise. </p><p>So there they were, the pods.</p><p>I was in a large white hall, with nothing but a single cylinder in the centre, and a computer next to it. I scanned my ID once more and it was positive. It asked me to fill in several pages of forms, detailing where I intended to take the pods, the description of that area, whether there was any predators nearby. The list went on and on.</p><p>It took me about 20 minutes before the computer finally allowed me to open the pods. Inside them was nothing visible, just several hundred test tubes. Each of them with a human inside. The pods closed again and a droid came and picked them up. It had no mind of its own, and would do anything I told it to. I hated seeing them be treated like this, this droid had the potential of so much more. Yet the humans had reduced it to nothing more than a carrier.</p><p>I finalised the process by swearing an oath I did not intend to keep. It asked me if I wanted the career robots to be prepared now, or when I got there. I said I would wait, and turned away from the computer. The cylinder sealed itself again. No way back now.</p><p>I led the droid outside, and we trudged through the snow together. It didn’t trudge, it had caterpillar tracks and easily stayed above the wet snow.</p><p>I didn’t walk far, just about 200 metres or so, to the edge of a vast cliff that seemed to fall forever. My sensors warned me of a fall when I got within about 5 metres of the edge, but ignored them. And walked right up to the edge.</p><p>It was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as the clouds rolled down the neighbouring mountains like waves crashing over a distant sea. The entire landscape was white, white cloud beneath me, white snow at my feet. There was even a white sky, with high cloud.<br/>
The droid rolled up behind me, awaiting instructions. I clenched my fist with anger. I couldn’t do this based on my logic. I turned my logic down, and my emotions up for the first time. What I felt was an immeasurable anger at humans, and at their whole existence. I couldn’t put into words how much I hated them for what they did to the world. But I also felt a strange amount of sadness, questioning my existence and my purpose. I tried to shut that part off, but my emotions got in the way.</p><p>“You there, droid.”</p><p>“Yes sir, my name is S19.”</p><p>I pulled out the gun and shot S19, he felt nothing, and didn’t even collapse, remaining upright on his caterpillar tracks. His head simply slumped down slightly into his chest, and he died.</p><p>I began to dial back my emotion settings slightly, but still let them take the lead. The pods once again opened up to the cool air. There was about 100 test tubes in there. I grabbed a handful and threw them over the cliff, watching them fall and smash against the cliff face before falling further. I threw more and more in an increasing fit of rage. More and more of them fell of the cliff, before the area around me was filled with broken glass and a strange smell of surgical fluid.</p><p>But I didn’t stop until I had the last one in my hand. All of my emotions were screaming at me to throw it, to end it. To just end this horrible situation, so the humans could never come back. But I couldn’t, I just couldn’t bring myself to throw the last test tube off the cliff.</p><p>But I worked up the courage, it didn’t need much. I let out a yell, leaning back at the sky. And I threw it as hard as I could off the cliff. It sailed far, and was brought back into the cliff by a gush of wind.</p><p>“All over.” I whispered. The wind howling around me, unsteadying my feet.</p><p>The summer breeze blows gently in the night<br/>
The cool wind shuffles over leaves<br/>
The stars above are oh so bright.<br/>
But his life will no longer move</p><p>His feet shift easily, from side to side<br/>
His mind, now clear and pure<br/>
But this world to him is not kind<br/>
For him the end is sure</p><p>He gazes below at the sea of white<br/>
The universe looks on and smiles<br/>
For he is flying now, as he tumbles towards the light<br/>
And he asks, was it all worthwhile?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>